The Chase
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Short story based on the prompt: Enamor Me


Prompt: **Enamor Me** Also requested by frakkingblerg. (Write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day._]) I'm not exactly sure I did this one right since it's not really fluffy, in my opinion. But, hopefully you still like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

"What's this for?" Brenda questions Sharon as she takes the bag from her.

Sharon leans against the edge of Brenda's desk and crosses her legs at the ankle. Sharon shrugs slightly and runs her fingers through her thick hair as Brenda peers inside the pink shopping bag. "I was thinking about you when I saw it," she tells her honestly, meeting the blonde's eyes.

Brenda licks her lips as a wide smile starts to appear. "You were thinkin' 'bout me," she repeats happily. She looks down into the bag again. "You were thinkin' about me so you bought me a stuffed animal," she says more to herself. She beams as she pulls out the plush cat. "It looks so real," she exclaims.

Sharon watches her for a moment, enjoying the happiness that spreads throughout her features. She's been buying the most ridiculous things lately for the blonde. She's sure the blonde has caught on by now that whatever it is between them has passed the level of just being friends. Sharon wants nothing more than to just come out and ask her to go out to dinner with her on an actual date, but she settles for showering the blonde with little random gifts and spending nights over dinner and other date-like things without it being an actual date.

Brenda stands from her seat and closes the blinds in her office. She's been feeling extremely giddy around Sharon lately and she's getting tired of prying eyes. Her team of detectives were nothing if not good detectives and she's sure they're figuring out slowly what's she figured out a few weeks ago. She comes back to her desk and looks at the stuffed animal before turning to Sharon. Sharon is smiling at her, her hands in her pockets, and Brenda can see that Sharon's most likely just as happy as she is.

"Sharon," she starts slowly with a smile still on her face. Sharon hums and Brenda takes a tentative step forward. "These gifts and, and, and the dinners, all the things that we've been doin' together..."

Sharon can see Brenda's having a hard time finding the words she's looking for. She reaches out a hand towards Brenda and the blonde looks down at her hand before taking it. Sharon pulls her closer to her and Brenda stares into Sharon's eyes as she licks her lips.

"What does all this mean?" Brenda asks softly, finding no other way to go about it.

Sharon smiles and her eyes crinkle. "I've wanted to ask you something for quite some time now." Brenda squeezes her hand slightly, urging her to go with that wide smile on her lips. Sharon knows by the look in those adorably bright eyes that Brenda already knows what she wants and she most likely will not be turning her down. Sharon rubs her lips together before letting out a slow breath. "How would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" she asks slowly. "On a date," she clarifies.

Brenda answers with crashing their lips together. She can tell Sharon wasn't prepared for the kiss by the slight moan that escapes her. Brenda closes her eyes when she feels Sharon start to kiss her back and pull her towards her. Brenda thought Sharon would never ask her out on a date. She most certainly didn't think she would ever get a chance to kiss the other woman like this. She'd wanted both things for a long time and is more than satisfied as she feels Sharon's lips move against hers slowly, yet a little roughly. When she hums in the kiss, smiling against Sharon's lips, it's because she can't hide how happy Sharon makes her. The better part of the year, Sharon was the one that helped her through all her hard times and it has gotten to the point where just thinking about Sharon makes her heart swell and her lips curve into a smile.

Sharon pulls back from the kiss and rests her forehead against the blonde's as she catches her breath. "I'm hoping that's a yes," she whispers through heavy breaths.

Brenda laughs quickly and then leans forward to peck her lips. "Of course it's a yes," she whispers back. "It sure did take you long enough."

Sharon rolls her eyes as she runs her thumb against the blonde's knuckles. "I had to be sure that you wanted this," she responds honestly as she closes her eyes, feeling Brenda's hand as it slides into her hair. She sighs happily as the blonde's fingers move through her hair, lightly rubbing her scalp.

"I've wanted this since you took me out dancin' two months ago," she tells her remembering the night they made a fool of themselves on the dance-floor after having far too many drinks.

Sharon opens her eyes, surprised. "And you didn't tell me?" she gasps.

"I thought you were enjoyin' the chase," she says with a wide smile.

"You're terrible," Sharon jokes.

"Oh, I know." Brenda smiles widely. "I know," she repeats before bringing their lips together again for another sweet kiss.

The End


End file.
